Parkinson's disease (PD) affects more than 1.5 million people in the United States alone;its prevalence increases with age, and the majority of the diagnoses occur over age 60. While PD is primarily associated with motor symptoms such as resting tremor and rigidity, it is also associated with debilitating cognitive symptoms. The uniqueness of this application is the candidate's focus on the role of white matter integrity on cognitive function in PD. Little is known about white matter and cognition in PD despite growing research suggesting pathological changes in the white matter may contribute to the degenerative disease. The career development plan consists of two core training objectives: 1) specialty training on the cognitive-behavioral patterns and theories of PD, 2) focused training on Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI) methods. Supplementary training in biostatistics, research ethics and grant writing is included. The candidate's long-term career goals are to apply these skills towards longitudinal investigations examining the predictive value of white versus gray matter on cognitive decline (dementia) in PD and cognitive outcome following PD specific medical interventions (i.e., deep brain stimulation). These research interests are strongly supported by the candidate's primary college, The University of Florida's College of Public Health and Health Professions, as well as the College of Medicine where she has an adjunct appointment. The candidate will carry out her research with the co-mentorship of Professors Dawn Bowers, Ph.D. (Neuropsychology, UF), Thomas Mareci, Ph.D. (Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, UF), Glen Stebbins, Ph.D. (Department of Neurological Sciences, Rush University), and an advisory panel of Professors in the Departments of Neurology, Neuroscience and Biostatistics. The research will determine 1) the contribution of white matter integrity on the processing speed and working memory deficits of idiopathic PD (n=45) relative to that of an age and education matched control group (n=45), and 2) the predictive role of white matter on cognitive change after one year. Methods include a baseline MRI and cognitive assessment with a repeat cognitive assessment in one year. Relevance to Public Health: This project will contribute much needed knowledge about the role of white matter integrity on cognitive function in PD. The information will contribute to our ability to predict cognitive change in PD thereby improving treatment decisions and intervention options for PD.